Human Weakness
by KarolMarques
Summary: Jeandrew - "Human nature is weak" Jeanine always said. For the first time, he admitted that she was right. He had been weak. But if she was his weakness, then he didn't want to be strong. And he doesn't regret what he did. - One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of drabbles focused on Andrew and Jeanine as a couple because:**

**1\. Yes, I shipp them [and you can't judge me :)]**

**2\. I am Insurgent u.u**

**I had this idea talking to my friend Speisla Cartoon Cartoon (author of Trinine fanfic '' Doll '') and we decided to do it together. Therefore, this fanfic will be mine and her. If you don't like the idea, just don't read. Simple.**

**Just to clarify, I come from a country that speaks Portuguese. So, my English is limited. If you find any errors, you can correct me. In this way, I can learn and improve.**

**This first chapter is all mine. I hope you like it ;)**

**...**

Sometimes, Andrew watches Jeanine sleeping.

In fact, he does this whenever he can, and it's something he can not help.

While sleeping, Jeanine has a calm expression and almost innocent in her face, and he finds it fascinating.

Looking at her so, Andrew can almost see the girl he met at school on their first day of class. The girl who became his best friend, who kept his secrets and shared with him many moments in their teen lifes. The girl that, despite her apparent coldness and her bad temper, had stolen his heart, a piece at a time, over the years.

However, as for all people, the time has passed for them. The innocence and carefree youth gave way to the responsibilities of adulthood.

When Jeanine became the Erudite leader, Andrew wasn't the least bit surprised. In fact, no one was. Each person at that faction who knew Jeanine knew this would happen someday. The girl was even a genius, and this was the natural path she would follow.

Andrew was proud of his wife. He knew how much she had worked to achieve their goals and did everything with extreme determination.

But he also knew that the responsibility weighed in her shoulders, causing her to have a severe and tired expression on her face most of the time.

But all that faded when she slept, and if Andrew also did not needed to sleep, he could spend all night looking at the peaceful expression of his sleeping lover.

Andrew approaches the bed and lies down next to Jeanine, taking great care not to wake her. He removes a lock of blonde hair that is fallen in her eyes and, gently, pulls her body against with it. Jeanine moves a little, and rests her head on his chest while gives a satisfied sigh, and Andrew lets his hand slid into her waist.

Both fall asleep feeling the body heat of the other.

There is no better way to end a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say I was very happy with the comments I received :D**

**This drabble belongs to Speisla Cartoon Cartoon (and here we realized how much she writes better than I). All credits go to her.**

Sometimes, Andrew tire of reading. When that happens, usually annoys Jeanine.

"What are you reading?"

"Chemistry"

"Do not you get tired of studying all day?"

"We are Erudites. That's what we do."

"Sometimes it's good to take a break."

"Breaks and I don't hit it off" She said without taking her gaze from her book.

"Not even for this, Jeanie?"

Curious, Jeanine looked at Andrew. He was holding a red thread.

"A ribbon?".

"Have you ever read about Japanese mythology?"

"You and I have different tastes in reading."

"Then let me enlighten you. This is not a ribbon, is a thread. The red thread of destiny. The Japanese believed that this thread unites the people whose lives could never be separated."

"Poetic. The Japanese did not knew the handcuffs, neither GPS, cell phones, and unintended pregnancies. They needed a thread." She put the book aside and smiled.

"I bet the Japanese saw it romantic" He smiled carefree.

He tied the thread end to the Jeanine's finger. Then he tied the other end to his finger.

"Maybe this works."

"Perhaps with the Japanese." She stroked his cheek. "But I do not need a thread to feel connected to you, My Dear."

He smiled at his girlfriend and bent to kill the distance.

**There is one thing I'd like to clarify. This story does not follow a chronological order. The chapters can pass at different times of their lives. In this drabble, I imagine them as teenagers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, that's not exactly a drabble because it was bigger than I planned. Well, it doesn't matter hahaha :D**

**This chapter was written by me, and I hope you like it.**

**...**

Andrew hates the Choosing Day.

He feels distressed about the tense atmosphere of the ceremony, with the look of frightened teens who need to make a choice for the rest of their lives, with the pain of parents who lose their children to other factions.

Sometimes, he wonders if the age of sixteen is appropriate to make that decision. It does not seem fair suffer that kind of pressure when you is practically a child.

But if Andrew could take something good of the Choosing Ceremony, would be the memory of when he was in the place of those teens, two decades before.

...

Halfway to the bowls, Andrew Prior had full sure about what he would. In fact, he had this certainty long ago, and the discussion he had with Jeanine out the day before was the last straw. He couldn't bear her selfishness. He would choose Abnegation.

Michael Walker, the then Candor leader, gives you the knife. Andrew took it and makes a cut on his hand. He notes the accumulation of blood in his palm and looks up.

Then, he commits his biggest mistake.

He looks at the crowd that watches expectantly, and his eyes meet Jeanine.

She is sitting next to her parents, dressed in blue, the blond hair meticulously pulled in a perfect bun. Her face has a pure expression of disdain, as if she did not care less about the choice he would.

And indeed, anyone who saw her expression would believe it. But not Andrew.

He knew Jeanine almost as much as he knew himself. He learned to read between the lines of her face, he knew how good she was at masking her emotions in layers and layers of indifference. He knew that behind that mask, she was screaming.

In that brief instant, he allowed himself to imagine the consequences of his choice.

He imagined himself in Abnegation, wearing gray and with short hair. He imagined himself getting old as a Abnegation member, marrying and having children with someone else. He imagined a life without Jeanine, and realized how much it would have no any meaning.

Without thinking of anything else, he guides his arm toward the water and watch as his blood turns the water into a darker shade of red.

''Erudite.'' Announces Michel Walker. He looks at Jeanine, and he can swear who sees her give a sigh of relief.

...

Andrew and Jeanine were the last in the line of initiates that started their way to the Erudite compound. They walked side by side without saying a word. The tension was latent, and whenever one of them thought of breaking the silence, give up to the looking at the other's face.

When they realized that the elevator was packed and both would have to wait and climb alone, they understood that silence could not last much longer. But none of them expected Jeanine was the first to speak.

\- I thought you were choosing Abnegation. - She says, trying to sound unconcerned, but Andrew realizes the emotion there, even though she tries to disguise.

Andrew shrugs.

\- In the end I realized that this was not the right thing to do.

\- You seemed very determined. It is strange that you have changed your mind so quickly.

\- I had my reasons, Jeanine.

_'' You were my only reason. ''_ Andrew thought, even that don't say it out loud.

The next moment, they were very close. Too close.

Their faces were milimeters away and their breaths seemed to be just one.

Being so close, he could see some things about her that he had never noticed before.

She had a tiny dot above her left eye. Behind the glasses, the gray-storm eyes had an almost imperceptible dark contour.

He reflected on his choice, about how he had left behind a chance to follow his true gift, as he had given up, in a second, something he always was sure.

''Human nature is weak.'' Jeanine always said. For the first time, he admitted that she was right. He had been weak.

But if she was his weakness, then he didn't want to be strong. And he doesn't regret what he did.

Andrew ends to break the distance between them, and touches his lips gently on hers. For a second, she is too shocked to respond, but as he insists, she ends up giving in.

At that moment, Andrew realized he had done the right thing. His place was beside her, his future belonged to her, however much they were different. He loved her.

And there, in the elevator of Erudite headquarters, they shared the first kiss of their lives.

...

**Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this also is not a drabble. The things I write seem to have own life, and is impossible for me to write something small.**

**This chapter was written by me, but the idea came from Speisla Cartoon Cartoon. I asked her some ideas, and she gave me the theme ''Massage.'' I accepted the challenge and here is the result. So, the credits goes both for me and for her.**

**And I also wanted to thank Speisla for alerting me about errors in last chapter. I already made the necessary corrections. If you want to read the corrected chapter, just go back to Chapter 3.**

…

Sometimes, Andrew hates Jeanine's work.

Seems foolish and irrational, but he knows he has enough reasons.

She is a leader, responsible for an entire faction, but she is also a scientist. And every time she gets involved in a new project, she has a strong tendency to isolate herself from the world and, therefore, move away from him. And that hurts.

This time, her new obsession were the serums.

When she isn't in one of the endless meetings and activities related to faction, Jeanine spends almost all her free time locked in her private laboratory, doing tests that never seem to end. Sometimes, Andrew goes there to visit her, but on these occasions, she doesn't speak more than monosyllables.

At this moment, he is standing at their bedroom door, watching his wife sitting on her side of the bed, dressed in nightclothes, with the lamp attached to her side, reading a stack of papers. She looks scary like that, with immobile eyes and expressionless face like a robot.

'' Jean? '' He calls. Jeanine not even blink.

Andrew walks to the bed and sits beside her. He touches her hand, and she turns her head toward him, as if waking from a trance.

''Andrew. You scared me.'' And then, she returns her eyes to the documents again. ''I didn't see you coming.''

''Nobody ever told you that you should not take work home? ''

Jeanine not rolls her eyes or makes any sarcastic comment, as he expected. She just keeps staring at the papers.

'' You know how long I'm working on it?'' She asks, but it is a rhetorical question. ''A year. Maybe even more. And now, the results are finally emerging. And they are amazing! If things keep going well, we'll soon have a simulation serum ten times more powerful and efficient. That would mean a revolution in Dauntless initiation, and even in the aptitude tests! ''

''I perfectly understand how important this is for you.'' Andrew responds with excessive kindness in his voice. ''But you already spends all day locked in that lab. I don't think that is healthy bring it to bed. It does your brain overly active, which didn't help you sleep. I have a better idea. ''

Jeanine looks at her husband, now curious.

''And what is the idea?''

Andrew moves more closer to her.

''A massage.''

''A massage?'' She repeats, arching an eyebrow.

Andrew nods.

''You, more than anyone, know how much it helps to relax. You'll sleep much better, I assure you.''

Andrew's hand begins to rise for Jeanine's arm, massaging slowly until reaching the shoulder. He sees her expression change. Her eyes have a different brightness. A brightness of desire.

They stare for a while.

''Admit that it is a great idea.''

She pretends to think for a second and, then, sighs.

''Okay. You won.''

Andrew smiles and collects the papers of her lap, placing them on the table.

''You will not need them now.'' He takes his hands to her fine silk nightdress. ''And would be better if you remove it.''

Slowly, he opens the buttons, slowly revealing her body in a navy blue lingerie.

Jeanine rises from her position, facilitating his work of slide it out her shoulders.

Andrew gently pushes Jeanine's body for the mattress and starts his massage.

He focuses primarily on her shoulders and arms, which seem to hold the greatest burden of stress. The movements are firm, but gentle. Jeanine has her eyes closed and her lips parted, in a clear demonstration of pleasure.

So, Andrew's fingers start to get down to the middle of her back, slowly and provocatively, and he can see the shiver in Jeanine's skin.

Unable to resist, he begins to distribute kisses on her soft skin while massaging. When his lips reach the neck, things take a different turn than expected.

Jeanine leaves her comfortable position, turning her body and getting in front of her husband. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him with lust.

''You're distracting me of my work.'' Andrew says when the kiss is interrupted.

''It's not like you were very concentrated, anyway.''

''What about massage?'' Andrew question.

Jeanine smirks.

''You can continue it ...'' she whispers in his ear ''... in a different way. ''

Andrew smiles at her.

''It looks pretty good, actually.''

So, he attacks Jeanine's lips, and then, her neck. His hands easily finds the way to the clasp of her brassiere.

Secretly, Andrew is proud of himself.

No matter how his wife is addicted to her work, he will always find a way to bring her back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I confess that this isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I couldn't let to write something with '' Christmas '' theme. Still, I hope you like it :)**

**And for the person who commented my last chapter with name '' Wright '' I answer: 'What the hell this fanfic?' 'Enjoyment, that's my fanfic. And I wrote it because I have an open mind that can see beyond the canon. This is an AU, if you didn't notice. Anyway, you increased my reviews. Thank you! ;)**

…**.**

It was Christmas Eve.

Andrew and Jeanine returned to their apartment after the nice party of which the entire faction participated.

They walked casually for the snow-covered streets, watching the thousands of small bulbs that flashed everywhere in Erudite compound.

\- Do you remember our first Christmas? - Andrew asks after a few seconds of silence.

Jeanine looks at him and smiles for a second.

\- Of course, yes. How could I forget? We had seven years old. Were you trying to convince me that Santa Claus existed. And I was trying to convince you that this was a great nonsense. You were really very stubborn.

\- And you, insensitive. In the end, I proved to you that he existed. And he brought gifts for us.

Jeanine sighed, like if trying to explain something very difficult for a child.

\- He was just an ordinary person wearing a costume, Andrew.

Andrew shook his head.

\- Why do you always have to be so logical?

\- We really need to have this discussion again after so many years? - Jeanine answers - Also, I remember a Christmas more interesting than that. The first Christmas after our Choose Ceremony.

Andrew smiled, and the memories invaded his mind of an unbelievable way. It was like he was back that night.

***FLASHBACK***

Andrew was nervous as hell.

He was already in this internal dilemma for over than an hour, but couldn't find the strength to move.

The palms of his hands were sweaty, and he squeezed compulsively the object on his pocket as if that could relieve tension.

Since the Choose Ceremony, where he had kissed Jeanine in the elevator (and his stomach still was filled with butterflies when he remembered it), Andrew decided he needed to take action. The sooner.

It was Christmas Eve, and their families decided to throw a party together. It was the perfect time. Now, he just needed courage.

From a distance, he looked at Jeanine. She had her hair on the shoulders, decorated with a silver clip, and she wore a golden dress. It was the first time that Andrew saw her without any piece of blue clothing. And she was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Andrew realized that she was talking excitedly with a boy that he recognized. Alfred Jones.

Jealousy seethed within him like water in a kettle, and it was enough that he decided to act.

When the boy walked away from Jeanine, he ran and touched her arm.

Jeanine turned to him, startled.

\- Andrew?

\- Come with me?

Jeanine frowned.

\- Whither?

\- Anywhere away from here. I have something for you.

Even confused, she followed him.

He pulled her, and they ran in the night, to a far corner of the garden of his house. Andrew took care to make sure that no one could see them.

\- Why did you bring me here? - Jeanine asked.

Andrew realized he was still holding Jeanine's arm, and then, released him, embarrassed.

\- Well ... I remembered that I had not yet given your present.

He finally took the object of his pocket.

It was a ring. A ring that had a transparent stone heart-shaped.

He put the ring on her finger, as she watched with fascination shining in her eyes. She reached out, admiring the gem.

\- Oh, Andrew! It's beautiful. Thank you.

He was relieved to see her that she had liked. The first part had gone well. But then, his heart raced as he remembered what he would do next. It was now or never.

Before he lost his courage, he said at once:

\- Jeanine ... you want to be my girlfriend?

Jeanine's face froze. Her eyes widened, and her lips formed a huge '' O ''.

Andrew was beginning to deeply regret the stupid idea he had, but then he saw something that stole his breath. Something he never thought he would see.

At first, he thought he was hallucinating, but he concluded that a hallucination would not last so long. So, he had to believe.

Jeanine was smiling.

A sincere and true smile.

Andrew knew her from pre-school, and he never imagined she at least knew smile. But she was smiling, and he decided that was his favorite smile in the world.

\- Yes. - She said - I accept to be your girlfriend, Andrew.

What Andrew said next it wasn't necessarily what he imagined.

\- Merry Christmas, Jeanine.

Jeanine outlined the last remnant of her smile.

\- Merry Christmas, Andrew.

And there, in Andrew's house garden, on a Christmas Night, they shared the second kiss of their lives.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

\- It was fun to see your face that night. You looked like you was going to faint or something.

Andrew narrowed his eyes at his wife, and shook his head in mock disapproval.

\- You're a evil creature. - He said, before applying a brief but sweet kiss in her lips. - It was the hardest thing I ever did. And also the most important. In all my life.

They sweetly looked at each other for a few seconds, love overflowed from their eyes.

\- Merry Christmas, Andrew. - said Jeanine, caressing his face tenderly.

\- Merry Christmas, Jeanine.

So, they shared a more deep and long kiss, and entered their apartment.

Every Christmas (the past, the present, and the future) would always be perfect provided that they were together. Forever.

**...**

**Anyway ... Merry Christmas my dear readers! I'll try to write something with ''New Year'' theme. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the chapter special New Year. When I wrote this, I was listening to '' Just the Way You Are '' by Bruno Mars, and it turned out to be a song-fic. You will recognize almost all the music pieces in this chapter. I don't own the music nor the Divergent Trilogy.**

**As always, I hope you like it :)**

…

Jeanine Matthews was never a person given to feelings.

As a child, she was taught that if you reveal your feelings to a person, you become vulnerable before his, you give him power over you. The persons said to her that, to keep your heart whole, you shouldn't show it to anyone.

She grew up believing in it, then, she was terrified to show her feelings to anybody, and did all to hide them behind her usual mask.

But there, staring at the sky in the countdown to the New Year, it was hard to keep up cold. And have her husband at her side, with one arm around her waist didn't helped one bit.

All Erudites were gathered, waiting for the traditional firework show that was carried out by members of Dauntless.

So, Andrew takes a piece of paper from his blue jacket and delivery to her.

\- What is it? - asks Jeanine.

The countdown begins.

_10 …_

\- Read it. - Andrew answers - It is important to me.

_9 …_

Distrustful, she unfolds the paper and starts reading.

_8 …_

_**Dear Jeanine**_

_I recognize that all I'll say here, I could say out loud and looking into your eyes. But I know how much you're disconcerted with explicit statements of feelings, so I decided do it in writing._

_We are in the New Year's Eve, and at this time people often reflect on the things that happened during the year, on their mistakes and successes, about the happy and sad moments, and about the things that made it a special year._

_When I think about what made this a special year for me, I just can think of a single reason, therefore, I decided to divide it into parts._

_7 …_

_**Your eyes**_

_They are beautiful type the kind you could easily get lost. Because of your eyes, gray is my favorite color. Somehow, they make the stars look like they're not shining._

_6 …_

_**Your hair**_

_Normally, it is loose on your shoulders, and I love running my fingers through it. But sometimes, it is also wrapped in a bun, or stuck in a ponytail. You complain when it isn't the way you want, but really? Falls perfectly without you trying._

_5... _

_**Your lips**_

_I could kiss them all day if you let me. They are full, soft and sweet. So sweet it makes me wish that every kiss doesn't end ever. They are even more beautiful when they open up into a smile. When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile._

_4 …_

_**Your voice**_

_The most important sound throughout the world to me. The sound that would be able to wake me up from a coma. The sound that also sometimes makes me sleep. I learned to decipher the various tones of your voice. So, I know when you are happy, sad, or even angry just by the way you pronounce the words._

_3 ..._

_**Your laugh**_

_This is something very rare, I know. Still, when you laugh, it's due to something extremely sweet (or stupid) that I said. You hate your laugh, but actually, I think it's so sexy._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are. You're so beautiful ... And I tell you every day._

_Sometimes, when I compliment you, you don't believe me. You say I'm silly, or I'm exaggerating. It's so sad to think that you don't see what I see. But every time you ask me ''Do I look okay?'' You know what I'll say._

_2 …_

_Given all that, I get the following conclusion:_

_No matter what year we're in. No matter if it's January, June or December. Whether we are in winter, autumn or summer. No matter the New Year, because I have everything I could want. Every day of every year._

_**You.**_

_1 …_

The letter ends, and the fireworks explode in the sky.

Jeanine's hands are shaking, and her eyes are dimmish. The paper in her hands has two small spots. The spots were caused by her tears.

No matter how she tried to keep her feelings hidden within herself. Andrew would always be able to find them and bring them up. She was totally vulnerable before him.

And it didn't bother her.

Suddenly, she turns her eyes toward Andrew, that looks for her expectantly.

\- Happy New Year - he says.

Then, she throws herself into his arms and kisses him with a passion that would have burned the Erudite compound. And she not even would noticed.

\- Happy New Year. - She said between kisses - I love you. Very. Very. Very much.

Andrew smiles.

\- Not as much as I love you.

At that moment, dozens of Erudites forgets the spectacle that happens in the sky, and turn their eyes toward Andrew and Jeanine.

They were gaped, their mouths opening and closing like a fish.

They had never seen their leader demonstrate an emotion like that. In fact, they had never seen their leader demonstrate any emotion. Some Erudites likened her to a walking, talking computer.

After the shock, they smiled for the scene.

Jeanine didn't cared about the audience that watched. In fact, she couldn't even notice them.

With Andrew, she had learned that, to be happy, you need more than keeping your heart whole. You need to make someone's heart whole. It seemed a fair swap.

The first conclusion that the Erudites had arrived that new year was that Jeanine Matthews was much human, after all.

…

**Happy New Year my readers! I wish all good things to happen in your lives in this year that goes born! Until the next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was written by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, and I was in love with it since the first time I read. We hope you enjoy it too :D**

…

Sometimes, Jeanine doesn't understand her husband.

That man is a mystery impossible to decipher (which is part of its appeal, in a sense). But sometimes, that seductive mystery became an impossible puzzle. A piece misplaced, and everything can exploit.

"Andrew, tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he said without looking away from his papers.

"Are you angry with me?"

There was no answer.

"Andrew ..."

The man got up and walked furiously slamming the door.

"What the hell is wrong? Why are him angry with me now?" thought the Erudite leader. Her husband had acted that way all morning. Jeanine was sure he was mad at her, but she didn't know why. As a divine revelation, she looked up to see the calendar. That day was November 21 ... November 21 ... that date was special for some reason ...

Jeanine Matthews hit herself.

"Our anniversary... I'm the stupidest person in the world... I forgot our anniversary."

...

But not all was lost yet.

Jeanine felt up consumed by guilt just a moment, then began working to fix her error. Andrew was the most wonderful thing she had in her life, her happiness, her humanity, her hope and her heart. The least he deserved was an anniversary appropriate.

She lit a candle on the table and blew out the match. Still lacked combing, but otherwise was almost ready. She was wearing a gold dress that matched her hair color. Andrew loved that dress. The house was dark except for the candles on the table. She also had a chicken cooking in the oven, Andrew's favorite.

"Hopefully I can fix this."

If only the work wasn't so absorbing. But when she began working in her experiments, she couldn't stop. There were so many things she could build. Many serums she could create. Many old inventions that she could improve. Nothing was ever good enough. She had checked with her recently improved the simulation serum. It worked great with the Dauntless, as told their Faction leader, Natalie Wright.

But none of that mattered without Andrew. Without him beside her, all those successes were bland, empty. Nothing was more important than him. She just wanted him to know.

She was trying to fix her hair when heard the sound of the door. It could only be Andrew, and panic swept over her. Lunch was not ready.

Andrew entered the room. The first thing that surprised him was the darkness of the apartment. Then he noticed the candles on the table and a strange smell in the air.

"Jeanine?"

He found his wife in the kitchen, with a bouquet of flowers in her hands and wearing the gold dress that he loved. The smell was still in the air and came from the oven, behind Jeanine.

His wife smiled. "Happy Anniversary, My Dear."

"Jean..."

"This is for you," she gave him the bouquet.

"Jea..."

"Blue flowers, the color of your eyes. I saw them and thought of y..."

"Jeanine, the oven is burning!"

The blonde was so nervous that she had not smelled the smell. Definitely wasn't her day. Andrew took the fire extinguisher and put out the smoke, pushing his wife to protect her. When the fire was extinguished, the smell of burning spreads.

Andrew took the tray from the oven.

"I thought we had an agreement: I cook and you don't burn the house."

Andrew turned to look at her. He was going to throw another sarcastic remark, but she was very quiet, staring at the burnt chicken. He immediately felt bad. He sighed.

"You forgot, right?"

"Yes," she said weakly. "I'm so sorry, Andrew. I ruined this day."

"Better forget this. Let's go out to lunch," he smiled.

"But ..."

"I went for a walk to clear my mind. I was quite angry, Jean. But you almost burned the house to try to compensate me, and I really love that dress." he couldn't help watching her figure and she felt heat. "I forgive you, My Heart ... But if you ever forget our anniversary again, you sleep in your laboratory."

Andrew embraced his wife. He was addicted to hold her, as she was addicted to work. But it would be better for her not to forget their anniversary again.

"And please don't try to cook again."

"That will not be any sacrifice. I only regret not being able to give you anything special."

"I have what I want here in my arms."

And they went to lunch out, holding hands, smiling, and happy. Jeanine vowed never again return to forget their anniversary. The laboratory wasn't a good place to sleep. She preferred the arms of her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here is Chapter 8, and I loved writing it. Speisla, here's what you both wanted to read. I hope you (and all the readers of this fanfic) enjoy it. ;) And CoffeBear, you're adorable :)**

**n / a: Is there a mention of the divergent in this chapter, and just to clarify, in this fanfic Jeanine not want to kill them. She's just intrigued and curious (and maybe a little fearful) about them.**

**...**

Sometimes, Andrew and Jeanine fight.

The years of marriage had taught them to deal with differences, to understand each other, and circumvent the conflicts peacefully.

But sometimes, it's really impossible.

When the difference of opinion takes the better of them, things get out of control.

''You can't understand me only once?'' Jeanine question irritably.

Jeanine's computer is open on the bed, showing the report that she recently finished writing.

Write reports was, to Jeanine, as common as breathing. She wrote daily reports about the faction, about her experiments and about meetings of which she participated.

But that report was unlike any she had written before.

That report attacked pointedly Abnegation. And Andrew had discovered.

'' I can't understand you? '' Asks Andrew '' Jeanine, since we got married, everything I do in my life is try understand you. But this is too much for me. This is totally childish and stupid. You will not publish it, are you? ''

Jeanine remains silent. And Andrew knows that silence is, sometimes, her way of saying yes.

'' No. I can't believe it. ''

Jeanine's eyes glisten with rage.

'' Why not? '' She replies ''I have sufficient evidence. You ever wonder why they are the ones to make the decisions on behalf of all? Why the other factions can't have a voice? They are corrupting our government, Andrew. Marcus Eaton is proof of that. He assaulted his child a whole life. Abnegation is totally corrupted. Can't you see that? Someone needs to do something. Someone needs to alert the others. I'm doing this for the good of us all.''

''Do you have evidences, but no proofs. And one can't attack the moral of an entire faction without concrete proofs. You can't prove what you says about Marcus Eaton. If these evidences that you said to have aren't true, this what you are doing will have a name: Slander. ''

Jeanine's face is livid. Her expression is a mixture of hurt and anger.

'' I know why you defend them so blindly. Because you wanted join them. And maybe that's what you should have done. ''

Jeanine repents of her words a second later to have them pronounced. The pain in Andrew's eyes is like a sharp knife slowly tearing her heart.

His eyes are wide, and his lips are parted in disbelief.

''You're right.'' He says, his voice cracking ''Maybe I should even have done that.''

And then he left the bedroom without another word.

Jeanine remains static in place. Her hands are shaking, and the blame fills every space of her being.

A few minutes later, she walks over to the bed and sits down, running her hands through her hair.

In this moment, there is nothing she hates more than herself.

**…**

That day was terrible. For both.

Andrew usually loved his work. Medicine was the path most altruistic he could follow in Erudite, and he was the best doctor in that faction. He tried don't let the fight with Jeanine unsettles him, but really, all he wanted all that day was disappear.

He loved Jeanine with all his strength, but sometimes her selfishness hurt him.

She knew about the affection he had for Abnegation. She knew that, even having chosen not follow them, he admired them very much.

Why she insisted on doing this? By a whim? By an unfounded suspicion? By a paranoia without any sense? Does she not consider his feelings?

''You wanted join them.'' Jeanine's voice echoed in his ears ''And maybe that's what you should have done.''

Andrew took a deep breath as he prepared to meet his next patient. That would be a long day.

**…**

Jeanine Matthews struggled with tears all day.

She hated crying. For her, the crying was a sign of weakness, and the human weakness was all she struggled to eradicate.

But she couldn't change the fact that she was also human, and at some point she would lose the battle.

Why Andrew was not able to understand her? Why he insisted on defending Abnegation? She was doing it for the greater good, for the good of factions system, that had secured peace to that city. Why was he unable to see?

She was hunched over her experiments, trying to create a serum that would work in the divergent. The divergent had become her greatest challenge in recent times, and formulate a serum able to affect them had become something of a personal mission.

But that day, she didn't care less about the divergent.

''Because you wanted join them. And maybe that's what you should have done. ''

Her own words tortured her all the time. That was the worst thing she could have said. And she could not go back.

But what hurt even more was the answer he had given her:

''You're right. Maybe I should even have done that.''

Jeanine concluded that cry on the serums wouldn't be a good idea. This would affect the chemical composition, which would lead to inaccurate results.

Then, she took off her glasses and threw them on the table, dropping the tears she could no longer contain.

**...**

When Andrew came home that night, he saw his wife sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

She wasn't reading any document, as she always did before bed. She was red-faced as if she had cried recently. He was there, just watching her for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Then, she breaks the silence.

'' I didn't want say those things to you, you know. ''

Andrew finally moves, and walks to sit beside her on the bed.

She still doesn't looks in his eyes, and keeps her eyes on the same wall.

'' I was frustrated that you don't understand me, and I said it without thinking. You know I didn't really mean the things I said, don't you? ''

Andrew nods.

''I know.'' He holds her hand in his hand. ''You have a great tendency to say the wrong things when angry. I also didn't mean what I said. There is a reason why I didn't choose Abnegation that day. The reason was that I could never leave you. And I wouldn't change that choice, if I could go back in time.''

''You're right, Andrew.'' She says ''I can't publish that. And I will not.''

She reaches out to reach her computer, which remained in the same place since that morning. She opens it, clicks on the document and press the ''Delete'' button.

''Ready.'' She looks at her husband ''There is nothing else.''

She can immediately see the change in his expression, and relief floods her.

''I know you care about this society.'' Says Andrew ''I know you just want the best for all of us, but we need to make sure before we tell others.''

''All right. I'll keep investigating. I'll keep an eye on Marcus Eaton. And if I find some proof, promise me you will believe me. ''

''I promise.'' Andrew replies ''If there is any concrete proof, then we will do something about it. Together. And in the correct way. ''

'' Could you, please, forgive me for what I said? ''

Andrew smiles.

''It's all right.'' He caresses her face and gives a peck on her lips ''We'll both forget it, okay?''

'' Okay. ''

At that moment, she can't think of anything but kiss him, and that's exactly what she does.

The kiss was intense, burning, desperate. All the pain and the anguish that they had felt all day has ended in that kiss. Because their love was solid as a rock, and always would be stronger than any difference.

Andrew's arms curled around her waist, and Jeanine's hands, around his neck. That touch ignited the fire in their bodies, and the proximity between them seems didn't to be enough, even though they were completely glued each other.

They forgot the fight, and made love.

**...**

**If English is your native language (or if you is fluent in this language) and you notice any errors in spelling or grammar, can you tell me and help me improve! Until next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter came from a moment when I did not know what to write, and I decided that the theme would be the first word that came to my head. The radio was playing a song with the word '' star '' and thus was born the Chapter 9 :D**

**I hope you like it.**

…

Sometimes, Andrew and Jeanine stroll hand in hand.

Usually, they do it late night when all the faction is sleeping. There is a garden behind the Erudite compound, and there they can escape for a few hours of the hectic routine of their lives.

They go always to the same place, and sits on the same bench. Because it was right there that they found themselves almost every afternoon when they were teenagers, always running away from some obligation for stay together for a few minutes.

That night, Andrew realizes that Jeanine is too thoughtful. She has her head resting on his shoulder, looking at the sky with nostalgia. That expression makes it seem like she's sixteen again.

\- You know? - Jeanine speaks for first time - There is something interesting about the stars.

\- Yes. - Andrew agrees. - The stars are luminous spheres of plasma held together by its own gravity. The nearest star to Earth ...

\- I don't mean that. - Jeanine interrupts him.

Andrew frowns.

\- No? So explain.

Jeanine rolls her eyes.

\- I am not referring to scientific side of the stars, nor about what geography says about them. I'm talking about the mystical side that they have, the mysterious side. There is a legend that says that if you see a shooting star, you must make a request to it. When I was a kid I always wondered if that was true.

Now Andrew is really shocked. He looks at Jeanine as if she had grown three heads. Jeanine looks at him with indignation.

\- What?

Andrew smiles.

\- Nothing. It's just ... it seems very strange coming from you. Very ...

\- Illogical? - She suggests.

\- Yes. - Andrew replies. - Very illogical.

\- I'm not a robot driven by logic. Although sometimes I seems.

\- So you've made a request to a star?

Jeanine looks again to the starry sky.

\- Yes. - She sighs - One night before our Choose Ceremony. After that fight we had, I'm sure you remember.

Andrew's chest burns with anguish to remember that night. He has Jeanine's hot body in his arms and feel despair when he reminds how close they were to be lost of each other forever.

\- When you said me you would choose Abnegation... - despite being a distant memory of years ago, her expression shows a real pain to the narrate it - You were so resigned. At the time, I was too proud to admit it, but I didn't know what I would do if that happened. That night, I ran into this place, to try depart the thoughts. And then, I saw a shooting star and made a request. Under normal circumstances, I would be ashamed of myself for believing something so stupid, but I was desperate. It was my only hope.

\- And what was the request did you do? - Andrew question.

Jeanine arches an eyebrow to look for her husband. Even so, while trying to be sarcastic, her face looks fragile as glass.

\- Isn't it obvious? - She says - My request was to you don't leave me.

They remain thereby for a few minutes, watching the other's face, lost in the emotion of the moment, in the intensity of the revelation.

Andrew pulled Jeanine into his arms again.

\- You didn't need have done that. - He says, stroking her hair - That was beautiful, I know. But the fact is that, with or without request, I would never have had the courage to leave you. As much I admired Abnegation, I couldn't bear a life without you.

Jeanine nods.

\- It's the same thing for me.

\- Do not worry, my dear. You have always been my only possibility. The only path I could follow. We are tied by the red thread of destiny, remember?

Jeanine laughs, remembering the Japanese legend that he had told her when they were lovers, being seventeen years old.

Then she closes her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze blowing, feeling the heat of her husband's body.

Andrew realizes that she is falling asleep, and applies a kiss on her forehead.

\- Sleep in peace, my only love. - he murmurs.

He's not sure if the shooting star that Jeanine saw in that night had something to do with the decision he made in his Choose Ceremony. He has always been fascinated with magic, but was never sure if it was real or not. However, he isn't as logical like Jeanine, and he will be eternally grateful to that star for have his love in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dears!**

**Sorry for don't having updated last week. I was writing another fic (that will soon be on this site), and I needed to write all at once to don't lose the inspiration. Now, I've finished it, and I can continue this story.**

**This chapter was written by me with an idea given by Speisla. So, all credits go for both :D**

**We hope you like it!**

…

\- Where on this earth did you find it?

Jeanine sits on the bed beside Andrew. He has an object in his hands.

The object has the appearance of a book, but when Andrew called her saying he needed show her one thing, she knew it was something beyond that. Books were common things in their routines. He wouldn't talk about a book with so much enthusiasm. Jeanine soon realizes that the object is a photo album. An old photo album.

It is timeworn. The red cover is faded, and from the lateral, is possible to perceive that the pages are yellowed. But it is whole. Whole and full of memories.

\- It was at the bottom of our wardrobe. - Andrew responds - It's one of the things that my parents left me when they died. In fact, I didn't remember that we had this, but I was happy when I found it.

Jeanine takes the album in her hands and runs the fingers through it, as if holding a treasure.

\- I remember that your mother glued photos here. - She says - But I don't remember any.

\- Let's go. - Encourages Andrew - Let us remember now.

They sit closer, with the album between them. Jeanine opens it, revealing the first photo.

They are in school, and they don't seems have more than seven years old. Andrew is sitting on the edge of the table with hands stained with inky and a scrawled paper in front of him, smiling at the camera. Jeanine is right next to him, with an open book in her lap. She have a bored look in her face, as if the photo was an inconvenience that interrupted her reading.

\- You were reading in our recreation time. - Andrew says in a disbelief tone.

She shrugs.

\- We could do what we wanted during recreation time. Anything that amused us.

\- You had fun reading all the time?

\- Of course. And besides, this is a kind of productive fun. A entertainment that will bring you something good in the future.

Andrew shakes his head in amused indignation.

\- You're a goner.

He turns the page, where is the second photo.

They are sitting together at a study table. There are pencils, pens and books around them. In a corner of the table, there is a tray with toast and a juice jug.

\- I remember that. - Andrew says - We were doing homework.

\- Yes. - Jeanine agrees - And the toast that your mother did were wonderful. Even better than my mother's toast, although I have never told her that.

\- I think you would hurt her feelings if you said.

They look the photo for more some time, immersed in nostalgia.

\- Are you wearing glasses in this photo? - Andrew asks - But from what I remember, at twelve years old, your vision was perfect.

\- I wear glasses since I was six years old, Andrew. I've always been a Erudite, after all.

Andrew narrows his eyes.

\- You mean that I wasn't a Erudite?

\- Before our Choosing Ceremony? No.

\- Turn the page, Jeanine.

Jeanine smiles to realize that she had won the discussion, and passes to the next photo.

In it,the babies Andrew and Jeanine are sitting together on the floor. Andrew has wide eyes, as if the camera scared him. Jeanine isn't looking at the camera, because she is too busy playing with the clip that she had removed from her hair.

\- You were an adorable baby, Andrew. You had dimples. I want to squeeze your cheeks.

Andrew starts laughing. First, because that wasn't a phrase that was heard from Jeanine Matthews every day. Second, by the way she said it. Fully cold and nonchalant. Embarrassed to show her feelings, as always.

\- You were also a very cute baby. You had little curls, Jean.

\- I don't remember having curls in my childhood.

\- I also don't remember having eyes as big.

Andrew goes to the next photo.

It's Christmas.

Andrew and Jeanine are in front of a large Christmas tree. There are gifts under the tree. They seem somewhat annoyed, as if they had been interrupted from something more important than a photo.

\- It was our first Christmas together. - Says Andrew - Well, the first Christmas that we were old enough to remember. And we were discussing about Santa Claus.

\- Yes. - agrees Jeanine - We were in the middle of the discussion. Then my mother said: '' Hey children! Let's take a picture! '' We took the picture and continue discussing.

\- And in the end, I won.

\- Not really. Because he was just an ordinary person wearing a costume. And I'm getting tired of repeating this over the years.

They stay so over an hour, reviewing old photos and exchanging taunts. Each photo contains a different memory. It's as if they were back in time.

Finally, they reach the last photo, and their hearts are broken.

Are their parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews have hands on Jeanine's shoulders, and Mr. and Mrs. Prior, on Andrew's shoulders. Everybody smiles. Even Jeanine.

\- Our Initiation Ceremony. - Reminds Andrew - The day wherein we became officially Erudites members. They were so proud of us.

\- I miss them.

Andrew nods.

\- I also feel. But if there is something beyond this life, then they are happy to see us together.

Jeanine smiles a little.

\- It was their secret desire which one day we have been married.

\- Perhaps because parents usually know their sons well. - Andrew reflects - And maybe they already knew what we felt since we were kids.

Jeanine sighs.

\- I'm sure yes. It was good to see these photos. It is amazing to realize how much things change over time.

\- Not all. - Andrew says reflectively - Some things remain exactly the same, even with the passing of time.

Jeanine looks questioningly at her husband. He smiles.

\- I love you. - He explains - That never changed.

Therewith, Jeanine is fully unarmed. Andrew always knows how to bring down her defenses.

\- Maybe some things don't need to change, - She says, looking at him passionately - and I'm very happy for it.

\- Mee too. - He says, and presses his lips to hers - I'm also very happy.

They look the old album on the table, and they are thinking exactly the same thing: All those memories are a proof of something that in fact they have always known. Something that has always been very clear to both: Their lives were twisted into a single strand. Their fate couldn't be separated.

Never.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was written by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, and I don't have enough words. See for themselves.**

**Speisla you're amazing, girl! :)**

**We hope you like it :D**

**...**

Jeanine usually loved rainy days. On rainy days the earth seemed to breathe, reborn with strong gusts and cold water falling from the sky. Those were the rare moments when she felt at peace with the world.

However, it was now raining and Jeanine just felt concern.

"Andrew?" She called in the middle of the park. The rain became stronger.

The town seemed deserted, not seen even one human being. It was only the blond girl with blue clothes in the middle of the park, the rain glided through her body. That cold and emotionless girl was totally out of place in that scenario. Like a fish in a greengrocer. Jeanine Matthews was totally out of place in that rainy park.

Her reputation did not matter now. She had to find Andrew, but rain blurred vision in her glasses. Jeanine took them off, frustrated. She was about to leave when she saw the figure of a person in the distance.

Hopeful, she advanced. As she approached she saw more clearly the shape of a brown hair and blue clothes. She was relieved.

Andrew was looking at the floor, oblivious to the rain. He was in silent, even when Jeanine sat beside him. Normally he was enthusiastic and smiling, but now his blue eyes were sad.

"Sorry, I should not disappear like that," whispered the boy without looking.

"Fine, never mind."

They were silent. Jeanine wanted take out his pain away the devastation of his blue eyes. But there was nothing she could do. She loved Andrew too much to give empty consolation. All she could do was stand there.

She could do nothing to resurrect Andrew's parents.

The cold rain lashed like a whip, but none of them moved to the bench. After a few minutes, Jeanine felt a spark of warmth in her cold hand. It was another hand, a little bigger.

"I wonder how you do it," Andrew laced their fingers. "How you manage that nothing hurts you?"

"That's impossible, Andrew. There pains that are inevitable."

"But I don't want this pain. I'm drowning."

"I know."

She squeezed his hand tighter.

"You know what is the hardest part of being Erudite? The logic prevents us from believing in happiness," Jeanine stroked his brown hair. "We are prisoners of our own understanding. We studied the life, don't enjoyed the life. But your parents enjoyed life like no other Erudite. They were happy. Everyone envied that."

"They would want me to be happy too," the boy's tears mingled with the rain. At no time Jeanine removed his hand from his hair. "What if I can't remember how to be happy?"

"That depends on you. Personally, I think that over time you'll remember."

And then Andrew turned to look at his girlfriend. Jeanine looked ridiculous drenched in rain, like a wet bluebird. That thought made him smile.

"What?"

"You look like 'Rose' when the Titanic sank."

"You're a whole casanova, Andrew Prior. I'm surprised that women do not chase you down the street," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, I hate that movie. The wood had space for two people."

"Besides, you look like Kate Winslet."

"Don't start again."

Andrew laughed and Jeanine felt happiness awakening in her heart. At that moment, she knew he would recover. The pain wasn't going to kill him. But then the laughter turned into tears, which disappeared as soon as it appeared. Then Andrew stood still, wrapped in the arms of his girlfriend, comforted in her body cold of rain and the smell of her skin.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Hopefully, we'll never have to find out."

And both stayed a while longer in the rain, safe from the pain in each other's arms.

Andrew ran his hand down her cheek, memorizing the color of her eyes, her cheeks bulging, the mole on the side of her mouth. Jeanine had an unusual and captivating beauty. He knew when he saw her in his Choosing Ceremony.

He would never get away from her, it was impossible. That left only one option: to stay with her for the rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**Sorry to have delayed the chapter (again), but I was really involved with other things. Nevertheless, I promise I'll never forget this story, and I hope my readers don't forget too :)**

**This is another of my musical chapters. This time, I used the songs "Heart to heart" by James Blunt and "All of me" by John Legend (the Boyce Avenue's version, which is much prettier).**

**I don't own the musics nor the Divergent trilogy. I hope you like it.**

**...**

Being married to Jeanine was to Andrew, above all, a great adventure.

That woman had the power to rouse him the most different emotions, in the most ravishing ways, in the shortest spaces of time.

Jeanine Matthews was a constant duality. She oscillated between cold and hot, sweet and bitter, frightening and fascinating. Andrew struggled daily to understand what was going on in that beautiful mind. He was on her magical mystery ride. It was as if his head were underwater but he still were breathing fine.

**...**

Jeanine caused him, countless times, tenderness.

In those moments when he saw a smile on her face. When her eyes shone for some reason. Usually because of something extremely sweet that he had said, or when she spoke of her progress, her discoveries, the success she obtained into something in which she has worked.

In the moments when her face softened, when her look became gleeful, when he could see again the child wherewith he had grown up, the child that one day she went.

Andrew, usually, watched her with a silly smile on his face, his heart full of love and tenderness, as if he could stay that way forever.

**...**

At some moments, she also caused him anguish.

It was when she closed herself in her own world. When she became cold and distant and hid only for herself her feelings and afflictions. When she had a blank and unreadable expression on her face, and refused to tell him what was wrong. In those moments, Jeanine became unachievable and Andrew felt that there were a hard and impenetrable wall between them. She would to bed without give him a smile, and he would lie awake at night and worry for a while.

But it's ok cause he know, she shines even on a rainy day. The next day, she would wake him with a kiss, and all his anguish simply would dissolve.

**...**

She, sometimes, also aroused him jealous.

Andrew didn't have a selfish nature, but when it came to Jeanine, all the rules simply would downhill.

He had the chance to be with her in many of the meetings that she participated (with scientists, teachers and others factions leaders) and when he saw the way other men looked at his wife - with desire and lust - he had will to tear their eyes.

In those moments, Andrew wanted to scream at them (and to everyone else) that Jeanine was _his_, that this amazing woman was his and no one else, and they could never have her.

After a while, he would be ashamed of the irrational feeling, but it wasn't something he could help, anyway.

**...**

One of the best feelings that his wife caused him was ardor.

The ardor he felt when she touched him, sweetly or greedily. When _she_ started the loving touches, showing that she loved him and desired him. In those moments Andrew felt himself burning in a delicious fire. A fire that not hurt, a fire that filled him and made him feel wrapped in a magical light of pleasure. Jeanine made him feel like he was a boy and not a man. A boy in love and hostage to her charms.

**...**

But, among all these feelings and sensations she caused him, the one that always prevailed was simply love.

The love they had built since childhood, the love that made him shed his blood on the water in the Choosing Day, the love that always made them overcome any discord, the love they saw in each other's eyes every time they looked at each other. The love that became stronger and stronger every day.

Cause all of him loves all of her. Love her curves and her edges, all her perfect imperfections. She's his end and his beginning. Even when he lose he is winning.

Because him and her won't part till they die.

They see eye to eye, heart to heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**One more chapter :D I hope you like it!**

**...**

Sometimes, Jeanine hates snow.

Not exactly the snow, but the snowstorms.

Through the window, she watches the white universe that surrounds her. She thinks in the amount of work waiting for her at the erudite headquarter and moans in frustration.

\- You're just complicating things, my dear. - Andrew's voice reaches her from middle of the room - Face it, we're stuck. For all day, probably.

Jeanine sighs.

\- I should be working.

Andrew crosses the room, covering the rest of the way to her.

\- If it makes you feel better, - he says - I also should be.

\- I have an experiment to finish today. - Jeanine says with disgust - It would be done now if weren't for ... - she shakes her hands, helplessly.

Andrew puts his hands on her shoulders.

\- Hey! This isn't the end of the world, right? You can do all this tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. It makes no difference. Come with me, I made hot chocolate for us.

Jeanine looks at him for a moment. There is nothing she can do. Trying to put even if only the little toe out of home, under those circumstances, would be suicide. As much as it frustrate her, she has to admit: it will be impossible fulfill her plans today.

\- All right. - she responds - I like it without much sugar, you know.

**...**

\- What is the experiment that you would finish today?

Andrew takes a sip of his chocolate and looks closely at his wife's face.

Over time, he learned that the best way to deal with Jeanine's addiction to her work is to talk to her about it. Thus, she would be giving attention to both at the same time.

\- It is the most important thing I've worked in recent times. - she tightens her hands, as if that left her nervous - Is the "divergent project".

The divergent. Jeanine and her obsession with the divergent.

At the beginning, Andrew thought that this was just a silly fear that would soon pass, but time proved him wrong. That obsession just grew stronger and stronger every day.

In particular, he couldn't see in the divergent the danger she saw. For him, the divergence was nothing more than a personality trait, and he didn't understand how a personality trait could put the peace of a society in danger.

But for Jeanine, the divergent was a potential risk and was useless trying to argue with her about it.

Despite this, there is a part of him that understands.

Erudite are logical beings by nature. They are accustomed to know and to have control over things and, sometimes, even over people. They seek the knowledge to help and protect the society. Don't understanding and don't having control over something is a big source of anguish.

And in that faction, no one was more erudite than Jeanine. No one cared more about that society than she.

\- And what are your plans exactly?

Jeanine sighs.

\- I just want to eliminate the danger, Andrew. The divergents are a threat and they need to be kept under control.

\- And you are creating a serum to control them?

\- Well ... yes. Almost. All I want is for them to be able to fit in somewhere, so that the Faction System stay safe. The factions has maintained peace in this city a long time, and we need to protect this peace.

Andrew nods, somewhat unwillingly.

\- I still think it's a bit exaggerated of you, but I trust your judgment. I know you wouldn't do nothing bad.

She drinks a sip of her chocolate and then puts the cup on the nightstand beside her.

Andrew stares Jeanine for a while, and the vision of her lips covered with chocolate suddenly looks very sexy.

He decides to fix this, and kills the distance to suck her lower lip. The chocolate flavor mixed with Jeanine's flavor is too much delicious, intoxicating. Jeanine lets out a muffled moan.

Suddenly, the air around them becomes hot. Very hot. Too hot.

So Jeanine leads one of her hands to his neck and kisses him hard. Her other hand holds his shoulder, and slowly falls on his chest.

The kiss is hot, wet, lush. The tongues dance and twist as if they were a lifeline. As if they couldn't get enough.

They look in each other's eyes, and they know where it will end. They know each other and know that when the desire comes up this way, is impossible to stop. It's not like they wanted to stop, anyway.

Andrew's fingers are quick to find the zipper of dress on Jeanine's back, while her hands struggle with the buttons of his coat. Her work is easier than his. Removing the dress pulling it by her shoulders and arms is somewhat difficult and uncomfortable, but he finally succeeds. Soon there's no piece of clothing between them. There are only the bodies on fire touching each other without any obstacles.

They hug, intertwine, compress and fit together, tearing constant moans and gasps of pleasure. Their mouths and hands roam the partner's body, touching and kissing, exploring the sensitive points they know in each other. Jeanine's nails scratch Andrew's back leaving red marks. Andrew's lips explore her neck, her chest, her breasts, her abdomen. See her face contorted with pleasure is a sight for sore eyes.

The pressure between them increases. The movements become faster, the kisses more aggressive, the caresses are almost threatening. Their muscles tremble in spasms, and they prepare for what is to come.

Then the climax reaches in a burst of pleasure vertiginous, almost unbearable.

Their hearts beat uncontrolled, their breaths are shallow. Outside, cold is intense, but their bodies are bathed with sweat.

Andrew looks with admiration at his wife. The fire in her eyes, her panting chest, her trembling lips, the blush on her cheeks. It is the most beautiful view he ever had.

\- Maybe you're right. - she says, breathing exasperatedly - Maybe take a day off is even good.

\- I'm always right, my dear.

\- I did not say it to you become arrogant.

\- Too late.

He kisses her neck, and then, her lips with chocolate flavor.

Jeanine also concludes that a snowstorm, once in awhile, also isn't that bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is one of my favorite chapters. I am also in love with Greek mythology and so I decided to join the two things.**

**This happens when they have more or less 13 or 14 years old.**

**Happy reading!**

**...**

\- Andrew? Andrew, where are you?

Jeanine opens the library door and gives a sigh of relief. She is equilibrating two thick books in one arm while holds her bag with the other.

The dark-haired boy looks up from the book he is reading and stares at the girl standing at the door.

\- Jeanine?

\- Where were you? I searched for you everywhere.

\- Well ... I was here all the time. I also searched for you everywhere. I wanted to show you something.

Andrew lifts the book in his hands so that Jeanine can see the cover.

\- Greek Mythology? - The blonde makes a grimace of disapproval - Andrew, you know that our faction doesn't approve this kind of reading.

The main Erudite philosophy was that all the knowledge gained should be, above all, useful. All that people learn should be used to improve the very people and the society. Any activity that didn't meet this purpose was considered expendable. Consequently, works of fiction and fantasy were strongly disapproved.

Andrew puts the book back on the table and shrugs.

\- We don't need to agree with everything that our faction says, right?

Jeanine stares up at him and Andrew sighs. He knows what she's thinking. "Yes, we need."

\- All right. - he says - Never mind.

\- What's so interesting about that? - Jeanine question pointing to the book in her friend's hands.

\- Many things - he responds with a smile - For example, you know the Greek Myth of the Soul Mate?

\- Greek Myth of the soul mate? - Jeanine repeats, the words sounding weird in her mouth.

\- Yes. Do you want to hear the story?

Jeanine thinks for a moment, as if Andrew was inviting her to do a wrong thing. Finally, she sits on the chair next to Andrew and puts her books and her bag on the table. She nervously looks around, as if someone were to catch them and scold them at any time.

\- All right. - she says, supporting her hand on her chin - Come on.

Andrew smiles and turns to her.

\- Well ... In the beginning of the world, human beings were perfect beings. They had two heads, four arms and four legs, which allowed them a very fast circular motion to move ...

\- What? - Jeanine interrupts - This isn't be perfect, this is be bizarre.

\- This is because we are accustomed to our shape. If we lived in the beginning of the world, we would think that it is perfectly normal.

Jeanine frowns, reflecting, and Andrew can almost see the gears spinning inside her head.

\- Yes ... I think you're right. Continue the story.

\- Okay. However, considering themselves beings as well developed, the men decided to rise to the sky and fight against the gods, to dethroning them and taking their places. However, the gods won the battle and Zeus decided to punish men for their rebelliousness. He took a sword in his hand and cut all men, dividing them in half, condemning them to spend eternity in search of their other half. Some people are fortunate enough to find, others don't.

\- This means that, according to legend, a person needs another person to be complete?

Andrew nods in agreement.

\- And you really believe that?

\- I Believe. Because regardless of legends and Greek gods, we all know that is impossible to be happy alone.

Although she don't say it out loud, Jeanine also believes. She imagines her life without her friend and realizes how much it would be sad.

\- Anyway - Andrew continues - if Zeus really exists and if this legend is even true, then his curse didn't work with me.

Jeanine looks at him strangely.

\- How so?

Andrew shrugs.

\- This was to be a great punishment, - he explains - an eternal distress in the search for your other half. But for me it was very easy. I didn't had to search for my soul mate, because she has been always by my side.

He says this in a casual and carefree manner, as if he wasn't talking about no one in particular, but Jeanine is too intelligent to let it go.

The girl's eyes widen and she feels her cheeks get hot. For a moment, she's too stunned to speak, and Andrew is, suddenly, very interested in the cover of his book.

\- We'd better get. - Jeanine gets up and grabs her books - We're late to the Faction History class.

\- You're right. - Andrew puts his book in his bag and gets up. He stretches his arms and takes the books that Jeanine is carrying. - I carry it for you.

She nods, still bewildered.

\- Thank you.

Andrew smiles and takes his bag.

Jeanine straightens her glasses and turns her back, walking hurriedly ahead him, not wanting him to realize the blush on her face.

Andrew's words recur in her head.

_"I didn't had to search for my soul mate, because she has been always by my side."_

When she is sure that Andrew isn't seeing, she allows herself give a little smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was written by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon :) **

**Happy reading!**

**...**

Andrew smiled in front of the note found on the table.

**Refrigerator.**

Well, Jeanine definitely had not forgotten their anniversary this year. That was a good thing. Andrew knew well the ingenuity of his wife, but this was a pleasant surprise: a treasure hunt.

The best doctor in Erudite left his briefcase on the couch and went to the kitchen. When he opened the refrigerator, found another note in the chocolate milk.

**Bathroom.**

Another clue. Andrew put the note in his pocket and walked to the bathroom. His mind began to wander. What would be the gift of his wife? Chocolates? A photo frame? Candy underwear? The cure for cancer? All the works of George R. R. Martin? Andrew did not know what to expect.

He opened the bathroom mirror, and found inside a small metal box. Curious, Andrew Prior tried to open it. Then a mechanical voice came from inside.

_"Good morning, doctor Prior. This box is opened with passwords. Are you ready to start?_

__Of course. His wife was an evil genius, obviously she could not make it easy for him.

-Start.

_What is the favorite fruit of your wife?_

-Melon.

_Correct. What is her favorite color?_

__-Blue.

"This is easy," thought Andrew.

_Say the name of your parents._

-Ann and Drew Prior. Is this really necessary?

_Say your worst fear._

__-What? No!

_Say your worst fear._

__-Damn. Flying clown with claws! You can now open up, Box Stupid?

_One last Password: say your middle name._

\- ... When I find you, Jeanine …

_Wrong Answer._

-¡CORNELIUS!

That is the ugliest name in the world.

-Or you open, or I throw you in the toilet.

The box turned on a green light. Before Andrew could open it, a sweet voice called his attention in the bathroom door.

-Did you just threaten a box? You have fallen very low, My Dear.

-You're very funny, Jean. You should have dedicated to being comedian. -he said sarcastically.

The blonde woman smiled mischievously, but Andrew noticed something different in that smile. And in the sparkle in her eyes. That put him alert.

-You have some very strange ideas about anniversaries.

-Open the box, Andrew. -said his wife impatiently.

Previously, Andrew had imagined some possible gifts. But what he found inside the box was a complete surprise.

It was a pregnancy test. Positive.

He felt his hands slide from the metal box, making noise against the floor. For a moment, he observed the test, seeking an explanation, when its meaning was obvious.

Andrew looked at his wife with wide eyes. His chest was shaking involuntarily. He felt his mouth dry.

But Jeanine just smiled at him lovingly.

-I hope you like your gift, Andy. Because no returns.

**...**

****Andrew Prior felt the cold on his back like he was on that gurney. Which was wrong, because at that time the pale, soft body of his wife was on the gurney, not him.

As a doctor, that should be a cinch. However, when he asked Jeanine to take off her blouse to make a radiograph, he was so nervous and clumsy that almost broke the machine twice.

Jeanine seemed indifferent and quiet, as if being pregnant was another of her many projects. Again, Andrew thought his wife was rare. But her eyes gave her away. Andrew had often seen the eyes of a pregnant woman, eyes radiating light. Jeanine had those eyes.

After a few moments, in the plasma screen in front of them appeared radiography. And that was the first time Andrew saw his son.  
He had no words.

-I have known for three days. -Jeanine said softly, taking her hand. -I wanted this to be a surprise.

-It's a surprise. -he said still staring at the screen.

-You don't seem very happy.

-I'm don't. -Andrew covered his mouth while he felt a few tears escape. -I'm much more than that, Jean. I have no words. A baby. Yours and mine. I'm ... I'm ... I can not believe it.

-We knew it could happen sooner or later. Given your recent tendency to throw me in the floor in snow days, I'm surprised we have taken so long.

-How do you feel?

Jeanine shrugged.

-I do not feel different yet. Is that normal?

-Nothing is normal fin you, My Heart. -Andrew climbed onto the stretcher and took his wife's face. - You are not normal, you're wonderful.

-I know, Cornelius, I know.

And the two (no, three) kept hugging, happy in their bubble.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! This is a kind of "prequel" of the last chapter. That's how I imagine Jeanine discovered her pregnancy. I hope you like it. ^^**

**...**

Jeanine Matthews takes a deep breath for the third time that day.

Sitting in the chair of her office, she has her eyes closed and her head down, and her blond hair forms a curtain around her face. Slowly, she exhales through the mouth, trying to move away the nagging twinge of nausea.

When she opens her eyes, Jeanine looks at her hand and realizes that she are still holding the pen with which minutes ago she was signing the documents in front her, the documents about technological advances of the faction. She knows she needs to read all of them with every care and attention, but this task is becoming increasingly difficult with the presence of that insistent malaise.

This was happening too often in the last week. Morning sickness had become part of her day-to-day, and it was getting worse and worse. No time or place, it just came up and she had to stop whatever she was doing until it passed.

That was extremely annoying. Annoying and inconvenient.

As soon as she feels better, Jeanine straightens herself in the chair, drinks a sip of water from the cup next to her and picks up again the documents, recommencing to read them, sentence by sentence, with the utmost attention.

She stands firm in this purpose for ten minutes before getting up and run to bathroom with one of her hands firmly tight against her mouth.

...

Jeanine gives thanks to the heaven when that work day finally ends.

She closes her office and collects her documents, thinking only in passing in the drugstore and buy an antacid to calm her stomach. Then, come home and sleep in Andrew's arms, and wake up much better the next day.

In the way to the elevator, Jeanine feels her vision become blurred. Tiny black dots start dancing in front her and she blinks a few times until everything come into focus again. Startled, she presses the button to call the elevator.

There is a Erudite girl with black hair at her side. She is low and slender, and doesn't appear have more than eighteen years old. Her eyes are brown chocolate and she wears a pair of glasses that are too big to her face.

The girl looks at Jeanine and starts to smile, but soon as she recognizes her, the smile closes and she becomes rigid.

Jeanine understands this reaction. It is the same reaction she causes in almost all of Erudite members: fear. She decides not to frighten the girl who is white as a sheet, and just smiles quietly at her.

When the elevator doors open, Jeanine enters, followed by the girl. As soon as the elevator starts to go down, a violent wave of dizziness strikes her.

She panics when she can't feel the ground beneath her feet, and everything around her starts to spin. She gasps and grabs the elevator walls, not to fall.

The girl looks at her in alarm, the fear replaced by concern.

\- Mrs. Matthews? Is... everything okay?

Jeanine squeezes her eyes several times until things stop spinning. She is panting and in a cold sweat.

\- Yes. - she says - It was just a ... discomfort. I'm very tired, is this.

The girl nods, somewhat suspicious. Jeanine tries to compose herself and the elevator doors open.

The girl drives a last worried look at Jeanine and goes her way, mixing herself the blue crowd in the Erudite headquarter.

When she gets off the elevator, Jeanine still feels her legs trembling, but, at least, her feet are firm and she is sure she's safe on the ground.

What the hell was happening to her?

That malaise was beginning to frighten her, and Jeanine couldn't find a single reason for it all. The strangest thing was that it had begun suddenly, without any logical explanation. In one day, everything was fine and the next, she started to feel sick almost all the time.

Those nausea and dizziness ...

Suddenly, Jeanine's steps are interrupted. She is less than ten meters from the drugstore, and her legs are locked, making impossible to move.

A memory invades her mind. A vivid memory of a dialogue between her and her husband. Something that at the time of the conversation - more than two months ago - she wasn't concerned, but which now seems crucial.

"_A woman came to me this morning"_ said Andrew "_She was feeling dizziness and nauseas all the time, and in the end, guess what? She was pregnant! You should have seen the way she received the news. She had eyes shining like stars. Her smile made me smile all day."_

And then, all the pieces fit together in her mind. Considering her intelligence and her IQ score, she felt stupid for not thinking of that before.

As soon as she feels able to walk, Jeanine walks toward the drugstore. Minutes later, she enters her apartment with a object different of an antacid: a pregnancy test.

...

The worst part of everything was the wait.

The five minutes that separated her of the result of the test were the longest five minutes of her life.

Jeanine wasn't used to being eager about time. Everything in her life was logical and predictable. The uncertainty wasn't something that had plenty of room in her routine, and this fact made that expectation even more unbearable. The only time she remembered being so anxious was in her Choosing Ceremony, in the five minutes before Andrew's choice. The five minutes before he shedding his blood in the water.

And now, this seemed something very small considering the anxiety she felt.

In order to not go crazy, she decided to spend those minutes with thoughts. Thoughts that had nothing to do with the result she expected.

Jeanine thought about the meeting she would have the next day with the other four faction leaders. A meeting that she had proposed in order to discuss the danger of the divergents. She made a mental note to be more friendly and more patient with their opinions. Expounding her arguments in a quiet and rational way would help in the task of making them consider her views and support her in the search for solutions.

She remembered that Andrew's birthday was dangerously close and she decided to put this into her reminders immediately. If she forget that date again, he would be very hurt. Jeanine just realizes how much she is shaking when the phone almost falls from her hands while she writes the note.

**...**

Jeanine sighs three times before to reach out to the test, thinking that a few extra doses of oxygen could help her calm down.

She tries to see things in a practical way: be pregnant or not was a concrete and consummate fact. Becoming aware of this fact - whatever it was - wouldn't change anything. So, she had no reason to be nervous, since she couldn't do anything about it.

Still, to touch the object, her heart was beating so fast it seemed to want to leave by her throat.

She removes the lid, and her eyes are surprised by two pink lines.

The test had been positive.

In the next two minutes, Jeanine stood still as a statue. As much as she wanted to move, her body don't obeyed her. Her head was spinning dizzily as she tried to absorb this new reality.

She was pregnant. Pregnant.

The first thing she feels when she can think clearly is panic.

In what way she could be a mother? In what way Jeanine Matthews, _Jeanine Matthews_, would be able to deal with a baby? The idea was very frightening. Very terrifying. She felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

Slowly and hesitantly, she leads one hand until her abdomen. She feels the thin fabric of her blue suit in contact with her skin in a totally different way than usual. There isn't any sign that there is a baby inside her, but that small gesture is enough to change everything. At that moment, the realization finally hits her completely.

Jeanine had never wanted children. Andrew and she had never even brought it up. She always imagined the motherhood as a task that required a kind of natural talent. A talent that, obviously, she had not. Jeanine always had sure that she never would be mother, and she felt no anguish about it.

But that child, whose existence she had had become aware only a few minutes ago, Andrew's child, was now a vital necessity. She needed him as she needed the air to breathe.

Of course she could be a mother. Of course she could pull that off.

Jeanine looks into the mirror where she sees her reflection. Her face is still shocked and unbelieving, and her hand is still resting on her belly.

A baby. She was expecting a baby.

She barely noticed when a huge smile formed on her face, and silent tears welled up in her eyes.

And then, a voice pulled her of this magic moment. And the voice called her name.

\- Jeanine?

For a few seconds, not even the voice could get her out of trance. But then, the voice was getting closer, more real. Along with it, Jeanine also began to hear the sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom.

Andrew.

Jeanine runs quickly to the bed and hides the test in the deepest part of her purse.

Three seconds later, Andrew enters the bedroom.

\- Jeanine? - he frowns - It's okay?

Jeanine runs up to him and kisses him.

\- Of course it is. - she says, smiling innocently - For what reason wouldn't be?

\- You look different ... one little nervous. Are you still feeling malaise?

\- No. - she lies - I don't feel anything. How was your day?

\- Good. - Andrew responds - But let's just say it's better now ...

He kisses his wife again.

Jeanine sighs of relief when she realizes that convinced him. She didn't wants to tell it to him in a common way. No. She has a much better idea. That will be a big surprise and she can't wait for her husband's birthday.

**...**

**The surprise that Jeanine refers to is depicted in chapter 15, written by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is another of those one-shots with "Jeandrew teen version". It was written by me and Speisla together. Here we can see a jealous Jeanine and our dear Natalie Wright acting as cupid xD**

**We hope you enjoy it!**

**...**

Sometimes, Andrew believes the girls are very complicated beings. Sometimes, he is sure.

\- Jeanine ...

The blonde girl walked quickly ahead, and he couldn't accompany her, try as he might.

\- She is very pretty. - Jeanine replies, coldly - You should to continue talking to her, instead of following me.

Since he had met Natalie, Jeanine was having jealous outbreaks. One after another. And every day it just got worse.

\- We were only talking! I don't understand why you are like this.

\- But that's only what you do lately! I try to understand you, really, but it's very difficult.

\- It's not hard! You know that practically no one likes me. For the first time I have a new friend and instead of being happy for me, you're mad at me!

\- A new friend. - she repeats word for word slowly - All right. Go ahead. Be happy with your new friend. I need to finish my homework.

And then she goes away, and Andrew sighs in frustration.

Jeanine was a person very, very difficult to deal with.

She said that human nature was weak, and that emotions were the cause of all misfortunes. But she showed this in herself all the time. And in a very intense way.

\- Your girlfriend is very jealous. - said Natalie in a corner. Andrew turned to look at her in bewilderment.

\- Did you see all this?

\- Yes. - she approached her new friend and punched his shoulder playfully - It seems I am the discord seed. It's not your fault, I'm so beautiful that girlfriends always feel jealous.

\- Jeanine isn't my girlfriend!

Natalie looked at him with mock surprise.

\- Really? It is very good to know. Alfred was thinking to ask her out and came to ask me what I thought about it. I think I can finally tell him that this is a good idea.

\- What? No!

\- See? I knew it! Do you like her!

\- I didn't say that!

\- But that's exactly what you thought. Sincerely, Andrew. People aren't blind.

Andrew thought about it for a moment.

He knew he was red as a tomato, and Natalie's smile didn't helped.

He had surrendered in a few words.

Jeanine was always his best friend. They had grown up together, gone to school for the first time together and shared countless moments together. But he had never thought of as Jeanine could become something more than a friend.

This idea frightened him and delighted him at the same time.

\- Don't try to deny it, Andrew. All here know very well Jeanine Matthews's temper, and, by God, I don't want to put me in her way. But she likes you. This happens the same way for all the girls, even girls like Jeanine.

\- Maybe you're right.

\- This isn't "maybe". I'm right! And so I repeat, as I have told you before Matthews cut off us, you can't, under any circumstances, go to Abnegation. You will lose her forever!

Andrew said nothing for a long time.

\- I suppose it should be ''Faction before blood'', right?

\- But it isn't about blood, it comes to love.

\- Sometimes you don't seem Dauntless. Yikes! Sometimes you don't seem to be from this city!

Natalie shrugged and stared at the floor.

\- Look, I'll tell you something, and maybe this will help you decide.

Andrew looked at her.

\- We have only a few months until Choosing Day. And you know that if you decide to leave Erudite, you can no longer see her, right?

Andrew felt a sharp pain in his heart.

\- I know.

\- That means you should think very carefully before making any decision, because it is no going back. Jeanine will not cry your departure for long. She is too proud for that. Soon, she will have a new friend, and in the future, a new boyfriend.

\- What?

\- That's it. If you go away, that's exactly what will happen. Your last warning: Do something, or Alfred Jones will do. Or any other will do, one day. And you can't do anything about it.

Natalie gave him one last look and left.

Andrew remained in the same place for a long time. The hardest thing of all was realize she was right.

...

In the afternoon, Andrew and Jeanine met again in the garden behind the Erudite compound.

When he arrived, his friend was sitting on the bench, staring off in the distance.

Seeing him coming, she turned toward him, but quickly looked away.

\- I'm sorry, Andrew.

\- What?

\- You heard me. And I will not say it again.

He knew Jeanine very well, and he knew she wouldn't repeat what she said. It was against her nature.

\- All right. - he said - But I want you to know that, even being Natalie's friend, I'm still your... friend.

They stare at the other for a moment, and he can see Jeanine's face turning red.

\- I know, and it's okay. I was selfish. Let's forget it, okay?

\- Okay. - Andrew smiled innocently - Maybe we can be friends... you, me and her.

Jeanine grimaced.

\- I don't think that's possible.

A comfortable silence installs. A silence that was very common among them. Andrew couldn't help but think about the words of the Dauntless girl.

"_...you can't, under any circumstances, go to Abnegation. You will lose her forever!" _

"_Soon, she will have a new friend, and in the future, a new boyfriend." _

"_Do something, or Alfred Jones will do."_

\- Only over my dead body!

Jeanine looks at him frightened, with a concern crease on her forehead.

\- What?

\- It's nothing. I'm sorry, I was thinking out loud.

Silence returned to settle. It was possible hear only the sound of wind. The wind blew some leaves on Jeanine's blonde hair. Andrew watched, full of tenderness, the disgust of his friend and pulled, himself, the leaves of her hair.

\- You said you needed to do your homework, right? Taking into account that we study in the same class, I need to do the same. Come on. We can do this together.

Jeanine pretended to think for a moment.

\- All right. You're terrible at psychology. You'll certainly need help.

Andrew smiled. That yes was Jeanine in her normal state. A huge relief washed over him.

He took her hand, and his heart beated faster.

In moments like that Andrew was sure that he couldn't give up on Jeanine. She was part of him in a way that not even he could explain. And every day, every moment they spent together, this certainty became stronger and stronger.


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, sooooorry the delay of the chapter. But as I said once, I'll never forget this story. ;)**

**...**

Standing at the bedroom door, Andrew watches his wife.

Jeanine is lying in bed with two pillows behind her head. One of her hands holds the book on which she is fully concentrated, and the other is instinctively resting on her belly.

\- You should take it easy in reading, - he says - either the baby will have a headache.

Jeanine looks away of her book and stares at her husband.

\- I don't believe a Erudite baby would have a headache for something like this.

\- I disagree. - Andrew walks to the bed and sits beside her - and I believe you can't answer for him. Or for her.

Him or her. Andrew thinks it really had been a good idea. Let it be a surprise. It made everything more exciting.

Jeanine rolls her eyes. She closes the book and removes her glasses, placing it on the dresser.

\- You won. Anyway, my eyes were tired. - Jeanine leans to kiss him - How was your workday?

\- It was a good day. Very quiet, actually. And yours?

\- The same as every day are in recent months. Since you decided that I needed an assistant, I'm not really doing anything. All I do is supervise her work, which most often doesn't need any supervision.

\- I see that you made a wise choice.

Jeanine nods.

\- Melissa is very intelligent and disciplined, and learns things very quickly.

\- She still afraid of you?

Jeanine smiles.

\- A little. But she already can look me in the eyes and have a few words with me without stuttering. The first time we met in the elevator, she looked like she was going to faint when she recognized me, so I think this is a good step forward. Anyway, I think she is slowly realizing that I'm not the monster I seem.

\- You don't look like a monster. - Andrew kisses her hair - No way.

Jeanine shrugs.

\- Ask this to half of teens of that faction.

\- Changing the subject, - Andrew begins - how are you? Are you still feeling back pain?

She shakes her head.

\- No. Your massages really help a lot.

\- No excessive tiredness? Or weaknesses?

\- Not at all.

\- Are you taking the vitamins regularly?

Jeanine rolls her eyes and laughs. Her husband was always very protective, but now, during her pregnancy, he was somewhere near the unbearable.

\- It's all right, Andrew. - she bends and takes his face in her hands to kiss him - We're fine. The two. I guarantee it.

Andrew nods, running his hand through her hair.

\- You know, I took care of hundreds of pregnancies in my career as a doctor, but I never thought that one day I would care of my own wife's pregnancy.

\- And I never thought that one day I would have a pregnancy to be care.

Jeanine remembered the day she was in front of the mirror holding the test, frozen, unable to move a muscle, and the explosion of feelings that came along with the discovery.

It was the closest she was of go into shock.

\- And, instead of telling me on the same day, you hid it for three days and made me discover through an annoying box that made me embarrassing questions.

\- But you can't deny that you liked the gift. - Jeanine says smugly.

Andrew caresses her belly carefully, as if he touched the most fragile thing in the world. Jeanine can see the love that overflows from his eyes, the passion, the worship.

\- It was the best birthday gift I've ever received.

\- Time passed so fast ... - she touches her stomach - It already been seven months.

\- Yes. - Andrew agrees - There are only two months.

\- This is wonderful. - Exclaims Jeanine - And scary at the same time.

Andrew tightens her hand.

\- You are afraid?

Jeanine takes a deep breath and stays silent for a few seconds.

\- I'd be a liar if I said no. You aren't?

\- Well ... yes. A little. But I believe it is natural. You know better than anyone that, by logic, being a mother is something instinctive. So I think you shouldn't worry too much about it.

Jeanine shakes her head in denial.

\- That's impossible. Now I know. One can't use logic to something like this. It's one thing too big, too powerful. It is the first thing in my life I can't explain making use of science.

Jeanine stops, leaving her words lost in the void, while Andrew feels a soft fluttering under his palm, which is still resting on his wife's stomach.

Both smile widely.

\- Did you feel that? - Jeanine asks.

Andrew nods.

\- Yes.

Jeanine comes to the conclusion that maybe that smile never leave his face.

And then, another kick reaches Andrew's hand, this time stronger.

\- He is hectic today. - Jeanine says - I asked, several times, for he to calm down, but it to no avail much.

\- Maybe he's just trying to tell you that the book you were reading is very annoying.

Jeanine shakes her head no.

\- My book isn't annoying, Andrew.

\- Quantum physics? - Andrew raises an eyebrow - I believe it is annoying for any child.

She just shrugs and ignores him.

The conversation dies, and Andrew stays a few minutes watching her face.

During those months, he saw his wife change radically.

Jeanine was, usually, like a force of nature. Strong, stormy, unpredictable. A woman who didn't seemed to be able to be shaken by anything or anyone. An eternal mystery that Andrew had the challenge of unraveling everyday.

And now, seven months pregnant, she was so fragile and delicate as he never had ever seen.

And he thought it was lovely.

\- We will do it. - Andrew exclaims with conviction - We will be good parents.

\- I hope so. - Jeanine says - For good of this child.

Andrew leans to kiss her wife's swollen stomach.

He knows he's right. They will do it in the same way they do everything: together.

**...**

**The baby will be a character of the saga. Can you guess who it is? Tell me in the reviews :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**This was written by me and Speisla together.**

* * *

The first thing Andrew sees when he enters in the cell is Jeanine's blonde hair.

She's on her back to him, and he is sure that she is aware of his presence.

Andrew remembers that when he was a child, Jeanine's hair was the most beautiful and fascinating thing in his world. He loved to touch it, play with it, running his fingers over the blond locks of his best friend. That was a happy and innocent time that has fallen behind, leaving nothing but memories. Because she was no longer the Jeanine with whom he had grown up, and he also was no longer the Andrew that had grown up with Jeanine.

For days, Andrew fought with the idea of this meeting. In fact, he still wished that it wasn't necessary. He was afraid of what he would see when they were face to face. Seeing the killer who had wiped out two-thirds of his faction and the girl with whom he had shared his childhood gathered in the same person was too horrible for him to withstand. Too painful.

But the longing for the truth was stronger, after all, and there he was.

\- Jeanine. - he calls her, and his voice sounds and resounds against the walls of the cell, returning to him as a sad melody.

That name summarized all the major anguish and regrets of his life. That name contained the reasons for all his biggest mistakes.

She then turns to face him, and Andrew has a flashback of his whole life while he looks those gray eyes.

Jeanine's face is hard, severe, but her eyes betray her, as always. Andrew knows, by the way like her eyes move from side to side, that she is struggling to keep her emotions in check.

She is human after all. She is very human despite her strenuous attempt to eradicate all her emotions.

\- What are you doing here? - she asks with a cold and robotic voice, such a cold voice that Andrew feels the environmental temperature lower.

She didn't even frowns. Despite her characteristic coolness, Andrew can see that she is disarmed. There is not in her expression the usual arrogance and confidence. Locked in the beautiful cell where Evelyn Johnson had put her, she seems too tired even to keep her pride.

\- We need to talk.

\- About what, exactly? I think we have nothing to talk about. - because that place is a cell, Jeanine can't leave. So, she just merely to look away.

\- You're wrong. We have something very important to talk about.

\- Oh, God! What do you want from me? - Jeanine tightens her fists, fighting not to lose control.

Andrew not even moves.

\- Cara.

A buzz vibrates in Andrew's mind to the pronounce the name. His heart beats faster having the truth so close.

Jeanine is pale. Her lips open and her eyes widen.

\- How do you know that?

\- So it's true? - Andrew tightens his hands strongly.

\- Well, I just confirmed it to you. - she briefly stares the wall - Cara is our daughter. She doesn't know it, of course.

Andrew shakes his head in disbelief. It's true.

He has a daughter with Jeanine. A daughter that was the fruit of his only moment of weakness. A moment when the desire and madness were strong enough to make him lose his mind, clouding all his convictions of right and wrong.

Then, he remembers the night (the damned and blest night) he let his selfish instincts win.

He remembers from the night he had Jeanine Matthews in his arms, smothering her with his kisses. He remembers of kissing every centimeter of her creamy skin, watching her eyes cloudy with pleasure. He remembers her moans, - it is as if he could still hear them - their heavy breathing, the movement of their bodies, as if trying to be one.

It was the most selfish thing he had done.

And even more selfish was that he couldn't to regret of anything.

\- You couldn't ... You had no right to hide it from me.

\- And what do you wanted me to do? Do you wanted I shouted to the four corners of this city to everyone knowing what happened between us? If I did that, our lives and _her life_ would have been ruined.

\- No matter what would be the consequences, you should have told me. She is my daughter!

\- And mine too! - Jeanine's fury is out of control - Do you think it was easy getting away from her, leaving her to be raised away from me? It was the hardest thing I've ever done, Andrew. But I knew it was best for her. She would be happy being raised in a normal family, with both parents and a brother.

Andrew is fighting the tears.

\- You had no right ...

\- I couldn't allow Cara paid the price of our mistake. - Jeanine seems to be a million kilometers away - I did what needed to be done. And I'd do it all again if it saved Cara. Although I couldn't hug her, kiss her and to be her mother, it was enough for me knowing that she was there and happy.

\- You didn't save Cara. You didn't save anyone. You just made everyone hate you.

Jeanine sadly nods.

\- I know.

The words die in the silence. Andrew is divided between following reproaching her or break the cell to get her out of that place. And now he also has another boost: To search Cara. To look at Cara. Count the similarities she has with Jeanine and himself.

The first time he saw her, he felt a blow in his heart. The little girl was identical to Jeanine as a teenager. Smart, fast, good with words. Lovely.

\- I'm so sorry. - he whispers.

Jeanine just shakes her head.

\- Don't apologize. It makes no sense, you did nothing wrong. If you had chosen Erudite, you would have been unhappy. I don't fool myself thinking otherwise.

_"You're wrong."_ he thinks _"I would have been happy, because I would have you. I would be by your side, and I would not let you to do everything you did. Cara would be born and grown up with both of us by her side. We would have been happy together. The three."_

\- I always loved you. - he says, in a sudden burst of sincerity - I never stopped loving you on any day of my life for all these years.

\- It's too late, Andrew. It's too late for us, too late for everything. Soon, Evelyn will kill me, and all this will die with me.

Her words come into his ears and intoxicate every cell of his body like poison. Andrew refuses to accept it. The idea of Jeanine dead is unbearable, even after all the bad things she had done.

\- No. - he grunts.

\- If you tell the truth to Cara, tell her I just wanted to protect her. Be a good father to her. Win her, to make up for lost time. That's all, Andrew. You can leave now.

_"No."_ he keeps repeating in his mind_ "I can't let that happen. I need to save Jeanine. My Jeanine. I need to get her out of this cell, take her away from here. Save her."_

* * *

Andrew wakes up gasping, feeling a pair of arms around him.

His head is spinning, and his lungs seem to weigh ten kilos inside his chest. He feels his knees weak, and his whole body is shaking.

The touch is warm and familiar, and the first thing he sees is a pair of silver-gray eyes looking at him with concern.

\- Okay. - says Jeanine, tense - Enough.

She is in front of him. Her blonde hair is stuck in the top of her head, and she wears blue clothes. Blue clothes like his.

Then he remembers the serum, Jeanine's reluctance to allow, his insistence, and finally, his wife's delicate fingers pushing the needle into his neck.

The relief fills every cell of his body. Andrew pulls Jeanine into his lap and kisses her passionately, desperate to touch her and feel her.

\- It was so real... - he whispers between her lips - I don't want to do it again, Jeanine. Never again.

\- I told you it wasn't pleasant. - she runs her fingers through his hair - But you were so curious to know what would be in your fear landscape...

Andrew thinks about the Dauntless initiates, that needed to face things like that many times during the process of initiation, and he feels sorry for them.

\- I know now. I know enough to not want returning on it again.

\- So that's your fear. - Jeanine says touching his face - What would have happened if you had let me.

\- I think it will always be my greatest fear.

Jeanine shakes her head.

\- Has passed. What did you see will never happen.

\- No, it will not. - Andrew touches his wife's stomach, pregnant eight months - And we will always be here with you, Cara. Both of us. Always and forever.

This moment, Andrew feels a little kick in the womb under his hand. He caresses the protruding skin with his thumb.

\- Your simulation was a bit strange. I don't understand completely.

Jeanine frowns at the screen, looking troubled before a problem without solving.

\- I suppose that my sub-conscious invented it all. Honestly, I always knew I had a good imagination, but this is too much. It's ridiculous.

\- You will feel dizzy for a while, darling.

\- It's more than that. - Andrew keeps a hand on his wife to make sure she is real - A lifetime. I lived a lifetime in half an hour. I still have some memories of the simulation. Vivid memories, as if I had actually lived that.

\- They will disappear in a few hours.

\- Are you sure?

\- I have ever been in this simulation a few times - she shrugs - You'll be better soon.

Andrew nods.

Seeing himself older, after a lifetime in Abnegation, gave him the certainty that he had made the right decision.

He had chosen Jeanine over all the possibilities.

And now, he also would choose Cara.

\- I can't wait to meet you, Cara. - Andrew whispers on his wife's shoulder.

\- Soon. - Jeanine says, touching her stomach - Soon both of us will met her.

Then, Andrew leans and kisses her, thus removing the last remnants of the frightful simulation.

* * *

**No one hit ****who would be**** the baby, but I hope you enjoyed. See you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The first part was written by me, and the second, by Speisla. It's very short, but we hope you enjoy ;)**

**...**

Jeanine is standing in front of the crib, watching the baby sleeping.

She's this way for over fifteen minutes and she has no idea when she will get out of there. Maybe when her feet start hurting, or when she is forced to perform another task. It doesn't matter.

Cara has Jeanine's blonde hair, but her eyes are blue like Andrew's. Although they argue all the time about with whom the baby girl is more like, both know that still isn't possible to know. After all, she has just a few weeks old.

\- She slept? - Jeanine hears her husband's voice from the bedroom door.

\- Yes. - she replies in a low whisper - Finally she fell asleep.

Andrew enters the bedroom, as quietly as possible, and stops next to his wife. He embraces her waist, and she supports her head on his shoulder. Now both are mesmerized by the baby that does nothing but sleep.

\- This is crazy. - mutters Andrew - I mean, we're parents. This is so strange and so wonderful. Sometimes it's like ...

\- Like if it wasn't real? - completes Jeanine - Yes, I also feel that way sometimes.

In fact, she feels that way almost all the time.

Since she received the news that she would be a mother, Jeanine spent nine months trying to get used to the idea. At the end of her pregnancy, she thought she had succeeded, but when she saw Cara for the first time, she went back to square one. Cara seemed a dream from which she would wake up at any time.

\- Will one day we'll get used to it?

Jeanine smiles for a second.

\- I don't know, Andrew. I don't know if this is something possible to get used. We never will see the world the same way again.

\- Now you know, do you? - says Andrew - That love isn't a weakness.

She stays silent, but she knows that Andrew is right.

Jeanine Matthews had spent her life trying to eradicate all her emotions, believing that they were the cause of human weakness, but Andrew had shown her the truth. And now Cara.

Looking at the child asleep in the crib, Jeanine feels that she is capable of anything for her. Of to be anything, do anything so she is safe and happy. The love she feels for her daughter don't makes her weak.

It's just the opposite. This love fills her of strength, and she had never felt so strong.

\- Yes. - she finally answers to Andrew. She cocks her head to look into his eyes, the blue immensity in which she loves to get lost - You and Cara have proven it to me. Love isn't a weakness. And even if it were, then it would be worth being weak.

Andrew looks at Jeanine. He sees the fanatical gleam in her eyes, the unconditional love that overflows from her, the total surrender in her words. He leans over and kisses her passionately.

In the crib, Cara shakes her little arms and sighs, dipped in her deep sleep, under the love look of her parents.

**...**

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

Andrew hugged his daughter while she touched his stomach. Cara had her favorite pacifier, while looked curiously at her dad.

\- Don't you think you should let her go?

\- No, Jeanine.

Andrew held her tighter. Cara played with his shirt.

\- If she don't sleep, tomorrow she will cry.

\- No. My daughter is quiet and peaceful as I do.

\- Hopefully not too much.

Jeanine got into the bed, and rested her head on his shoulder, to be able to look at Cara.

She was perfect. Blonde hair, blue eyes, small nose, rounded mouth, chubby cheeks...

\- She looks like you. - said her husband.

\- She looks like the two. - she answered.

\- I just hope you have a better temper than your mommy. - Andrew said to the baby, and kissed her.

Cara moved in his arms, somewhat irritated.

\- I told you she was sleepy.

\- She can sleep here with us.

\- Okay, but just this night. I don't want her to get used, or she will not be able to sleep in her crib. - Jeanine also kissed Cara's forehead.

\- "Goodnight, mommy!" - Andrew imitated a baby voice, and his wife rolled her eyes.

\- I hope you have the maturity of your mother. - Jeanine whispered to the baby.

\- Surely she will have. She's perfect. - he caressed Cara's hair - Like you.

Jeanine blushed and kissed him to hide her embarrassment.

It didn't work, Andrew knew. But how to complain in a moment like that?

Instead, he pulled Jeanine closer. So, he was fine with his blondes. And he don't needed anything else.


End file.
